


I Don't Know Why, But I Love You

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: -SPOILERS-After Will and Hannibal survive the fall, Will saves them both.I mostly just wrote this to give myself some peace of mind to reassure myself that they survived the fall. This is very short, and does not really have much plot.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	I Don't Know Why, But I Love You

All that Will felt in that moment was pain. Sheer, unfiltered pain. It shot up through his body in spikes, and throbbed throughout his system in waves. Anything that Will would have thought in that moment was pain.

Hannibal laid next to him, in a similar state. Will watched as his chest heaved up and down with arrhythmic, ragged breaths. His eyes were open but unmoving, lazily focused directly upwards --- not once did he look at Will.

“Hannibal,” Will croaked. Only then did Hannibal turn his head just enough so that he could catch a glimpse of Will. He didn’t say anything.

So they continued to stay there, both unmoving, immobile, and utterly and completely engulfed by  _ pain. _

* * *

Will had passed out shortly after making eye contact with Hannibal. When he woke, both men remained laid out on the rocky shore, washed up and mostly covered by water. Will stared at Hannibal, who must have fallen unconscious as well --- his eyes were closed, and his breathing had calmed.

Will tested some of his limbs, starting with his feet, which moved with only slight pain, to his legs, which sent sharp sensations throughout the rest of his body. He tried to stifle his gasp . . . shouldn’t the FBI have found them by then? Either way, they both needed to leave immediately.

Will hoisted himself up, forcing his legs to take on the weight of his body. Finally, he stood. The water was only up to his ankles, but it was so  _ freezing _ , and did nothing to ease the pain. He forced himself to walk a few steps, stumbling greatly, but thankfully, nothing was broken. Walking back to Hannibal, Will shook his shoulder gently, careful not to jostle anything that shouldn’t be jostled. Hannibal didn’t move. Will would have thought him dead if it weren’t for his almost audible heartbeat and raspy breath.

Will knew that on any other day, he would not be able to carry Hannibal anywhere, especially in his current state, but the thrill of the FBI and nagging urge to get them both someplace urged him on. He tried lifting Hannibal at the joint of his knees, getting a soft grunt in response. Will used his other hand to lift his head and placed his right arm under his neck, somewhat successfully lifting Hannibal bridal style. Hannibal did not wake.

Will had no idea where on earth he was supposed to go --- all he had to go on was that they needed to  _ leave _ .

He carried Hannibal to the right, walking along the shoreline and ignoring the sharp rocks that dug into his feet. Both of them were soaked with salty water, and he guessed that they were starting to smell, but it hardly mattered now. Will’s head rang:  _ run, run, run. _

Eventually, the wall of the cliff gave way to the seemingly main part of the beach, exposing the wide pathway upwards. Will trudged a little faster, Hannibal still in his arms. When they got to the top, Will turned right and walked back along the top of the cliff towards the house. Will knew that it was unsafe, but the FBI had to have come and gone since no one else was in sight.

The front door was open, and Will side-stepped through it, plopping Hannibal on the couch. The man didn’t stir.

Jack Crawford and the FBI would surely be back to check out the building, but in that moment, Will could do nothing but sleep and let Hannibal sleep beside him. He opted to sit on the far end of the couch next to Hannibal’s feet, leaning back, and letting his mind drift.

“Will,” Will awoke to Hannibal’s soft voice. He opened his eyes slowly, in no rush to regain consciousness, and sure enough, there the man was, gazing at him. “You carried us here,” Hannibal stated.

“I carried  _ you _ here.”

“Surely the weight of your body was heavy enough in that moment that you could count yourself along with me.”

Will took in a heavy breath, eyes darting around the room. “You didn’t leave.”

“No, I did not.”

“You know it’s unsafe here,” Will rasped.

“I know,” Hannibal shifted closer to him on the couch. “I couldn’t leave without you.”

“The last time you said that, you left me.”

“I know,” Hannibal said again. “Here, we are in different circumstances.”

“Are we?” Will asked. “What circumstances might those be?”

“You had betrayed me. You were willing to compromise my freedom, Will. Here, you have saved me, and dare I say, accepted me. These are very different circumstances.”

Will didn’t answer. He turned his body away from Hannibal, but didn’t make a move to leave.

“You aren’t badly hurt, Will. Some major bruising, but nothing that can’t be healed. You have fractured your femur, and badly bruised one of your ribs, but that’s all aside from various bruises on your body. I have to say, I was surprised that you were able to carry us both.”

“Are you hurt?” Will asked in a small voice.

“Not any more than you are,” Hannibal answered. “Nothing broken or fractured, but some bruises. I was just a little stunned.”

Hannibal smiled while Will’s face contorted into all sorts of emotions, from stress to fear to pain.

“We need to leave,” he said finally.

“I know. A few miles west, the Dragon left his car before he visited us. I’ve taken the liberty of driving it back here while you were asleep. It’s right outside --- you won’t have to walk far.”

Will nodded, making a move to get up. Hannibal placed a hand on his chest.

“First, you need to eat. This house didn’t already have much except for some non-perishable food in the cupboards, so that’ll have to do. I’ll prepare us something. Then, we’ll leave.”

“Hannibal,” Will called after him when the man stood. “Please be honest with me.”

Hannibal smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Will.”

“Are you in love with me?”

Hannibal’s features didn’t change, almost as if he was expecting the question from Will.

“Of course,” he said. “Tell me, Will, in this moment, what is it that you feel for me?”

Will paused. “I don’t know.”

Hannibal walked back to Will, kneeling before him. “What you have shown me, and demonstrated for me --- that is love, Will. Whether it be platonic or romantic, love is love.”

“Do you love me platonically or romantically, Hannibal?”

“I love you. That is all I know, and all either of us need to know. Do you love me platonically or romantically, Will?”

The side of Will’s lips crept up into a small smile. “I love you too.”

Hannibal smiled back.


End file.
